Residual Duties
by M. Scott Eiland
Summary: Buffy, Angel, and their friends are forced to join forces to deal with a menace, and Buffy's observations of Wesley cause her to come to an unexpected conclusion.
1. Part I

Summary: Buffy, Angel, and their friends are forced to join forces to deal with a menace, and Buffy's observations of Wesley cause her to come to an unexpected conclusion.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters portrayed here, they remain the property of their respective owners/creators.  
  
Rating: PG-13, for themes and language.  
  
Time Frame: Starting three weeks after "The Body." (spoiler warning, everyone).  
  
Archiving: Be my guest, but e-mail me (eilandesq@aol.com) to let me know. . .I like to know where stuff I write ends up and I might want to see what else you've got.  
  
  
RESIDUAL DUTIES  
  
Part I  
  
  
Buffy tensed as she remained crouched behind the pile of crates near the warehouse. They had been waiting for over an hour to hear signs that the adepts were arriving, and had so far heard nothing. . .Buffy turned and looked over her shoulder, spotting Angel, Gunn, and Wesley in their hiding place and wondering whether Cordelia's vision had been a false alarm.  
  
It had certainly been a bit unsettling to hear from Angel again so soon after the occasion of Joyce's funeral had brought him back to Sunnydale for the first time in over a year. By now, Buffy had been put up to speed on Angel's recent difficulties, and it had taken more than a little grit on her part to give him a hug when he showed up at her doorstep, rather than surrender to the impulse to knock him on his ass with a right cross and shout at him, "What in the hell were you thinking?"  
  
Wesley had explained that the Brotherhood of Uthon, a long established society of evil sorcerers, intended to summon Hartuk the Destroyer, an extremely large and dangerous demon. When Buffy-not wanting to have a fight she could avoid right then-asked why they couldn't simply take out the adepts and stop the summoning that way, Wesley explained that Hartuk was due to manifest somewhere on Earth in the next couple of years, with the exact place of manifestation unknown. By allowing the adepts to summon Hartuk, dealing with them, then dismissing the demon themselves, the threat would be dealt with for the conceivable future.   
  
Buffy had nodded, wishing that Giles and Xander weren't off doing other things, though Giles at least had Dawn with him. . .one less thing for her to worry about at that moment. They had rested for the day, then Cordelia had stayed with Willow and Tara while Buffy, Angel, Gunn, and Wesley had staked out the warehouse, weapons ready.  
  
Buffy glanced over at the others again, and noticed Wesley's grim expression and alert posture. She shook her head: it still took some getting used to. During the time he had been her Watcher, Wesley had seemed, well, incompetent in combat, and perpetually nervous when the threat of violence arose. His craven behavior during the Balthazar incident still colored her view of him, though seeing him overcome being tortured by Faith to help them drive off the Council of Watchers' assassination team had impressed her greatly. She saw him shift position slightly and wince, and she remembered that he had been shot in the abdomen not long ago, and that he was only now mostly recovered. Buffy shook her head again. * Wesley's a lot braver than he used to be. . .but with that wound I hope he doesn't get hurt or slow us down * Frowning, she turned back towards the warehouse doors, hoping that this would all be over soon.  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
Buffy ducked under an axe stroke and threw an uppercut that shattered the jaw of the sorcerer who had just attacked her and sent him flying back fifteen feet into a crumpled heap. Buffy glanced contemptuously at her fallen foe. * Just because I can't kill you doesn't mean that the thought of you eating through a straw for the next six months isn't really neat * Dismissing the thought, she turned and attacked one of the two adepts harrying Gunn.  
  
The sorcerers had arrived about an hour before, and Buffy and the others had little trouble incapacitating the guards they left and waiting in the shadows while the sorcerers summoned Hartuk the Destroyer. At length, the ritual was complete, and Hartuk-who was twelve feet tall and seemed to have armor thicker than the average tank-appeared in the middle of the pentagram, helpless to leave unless the magic design was broken or if the summoners agreed to release it. . .for a price. The head adept was about to make such a demand when Buffy, Angel and Gunn ran out and began attacking the other adepts. The ritual had depleted their magic, and they could only defend themselves by physical means. Considering most of them rarely fought at all, this was not good for them.  
  
Gunn and Buffy finished off their opponents and turned to where Angel was holding off three adepts. As they went to help him, Buffy glanced over and saw that Wesley was standing quietly with a light mace in his hand, two adepts lying crumpled at his feet. He nodded at her and she smiled back. * Not bad, Wesley * She turned back to Angel, and the three fighters quickly finished off the adepts, including the head adept, who muttered a curse as he slumped into unconsciousness.  
  
Buffy grinned ferally, then commented, "Nice execution, there. . .now we cast that spell, send big and ugly packing, and we've got no more worries-" There was a noise behind them, and they all turned to see that one of the adepts had struggled back to consciousness long enough to toss a dagger in the direction of the pentagram. The blade had skidded along the floor and stopped after a moment. . .but it was blocking a part of the design, causing the huge demon to laugh out loud as it stepped forward.  
  
Buffy stared, then began: "Oh-"  
  
"-shit." Gunn concluded. They looked at each other, then grabbed axes and followed Angel, who had already charged up and begun hacking at Hartuk, who seemed more amused than threatened. The demon seemed to be toying with Angel and Gunn, throwing lazy claw attacks at them that they were barely managing to avoid, and the demon lord completely ignored Buffy as she moved in close and summoned all of her strength to bury the axe in the demon's groin area. . .  
  
. . .only to see the blade bounce. Hartuk laughed again, and Buffy directed her most vicious glare up at the amused demon. * We are so screwed *  
  
Abruptly, Buffy heard a hissing sound, and a crossbow bolt zipped about two feet over her head and buried itself into a spot that roughly corresponded to where the stomach would be: Buffy noted that the place in question looked like a blue star-shaped birthmark about two inches across. Hartuk roared in agony, then dropped to its knees for a moment before falling prone to the ground. Angel, Buffy and Gunn stared as the demon lord began keening, then burst into flames as its soul went howling back to Hell.  
  
As one, they turned back to where Wesley was standing with a crossbow in his hands and a visibly relieved look on his face. The former Watcher sighed and commented, "I had hoped that it wouldn't come to that. . .but I'm glad the books were correct."  
  
Buffy was grateful when Gunn asked the obvious question: "Excuse me? Since when was that part of our playbook for this gig?"  
  
Wesley frowned, then replied, "The books said that Hartuk could be slain by a crossbow bolt enchanted by witches with certain abilities if it struck that spot on its torso. . .fortunately, Willow and Tara both qualified, and they enchanted the bolt before we left."  
  
Angel nodded, and commented, "Good thinking, Wesley. . .but why didn't you just shoot Hartuk as he stood in the pentagram in the first place?"  
  
"I only had one enchanted bolt. . .and though I am a rather good shot, I think you'll agree that was a rather difficult target for me to hit." Wesley's reply was dry and to the point, and the others nodded before he continued, "In any event, if I had missed, the bolt would have broken the circle, and Hartuk would have been free before the adepts had all been subdued. . .that would have been unfortunate."  
  
There was more nodding, and Gunn summed it up for all of them when he commented, "All right, I see your point. . .you did good. . .but next time, let us know you have an ace in the hole, all right? Thinking you're about to be demon chow kind of sucks, you know?" Angel laughed, and they all walked out together, knowing that the sorcerers would limp out of Sunnydale rather than force another confrontation any time soon. Wesley took one last look back, then limped out of the warehouse, not seeing the appraising look that Buffy was giving him.  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
Willow and Tara, who were waiting back at Giles apartment with Cordelia, had been pleased to hear that their efforts had helped the cause, and many hugs had been given and received before yawns from Gunn and Tara brought the celebration to a close. Angel nodded and commented, "Well, we'd better get back to the motel. . .a good night's rest before the drive back to L.A. would be nice."  
  
Wesley nodded emphatically at Angel's comment, then winced as he stood. Buffy raised an eyebrow, then commented, "Wesley got banged up a little before he saved all of our asses tonight, and a night on a motel bed isn't going to do him any good. . .there's an extra bed at my house. . .how about dropping him off with me tonight?"  
  
Wesley's eyes widened in surprise, and Angel frowned and nodded, "Good idea, Buffy. . .Wesley's been hurting the last couple of months, and sleeping in a crappy bed is something I'd just as soon spare him. . .thanks."  
  
Buffy smiled at her former love and nodded, and everyone else took the offer as a generous courtesy on Buffy's part. . .except Cordelia, who leveled a suspicious glance at Buffy and took the first chance she had to drag Angel off into a corner and hiss, "Angel. . .don't you think it's a little weird. . .Buffy offering to put Wesley up for the night?"  
  
Angel frowned at Cordelia, then replied, "Buffy's just worried about him. . .he's been hurting lately, and he picked up some bruises in the fight tonight. . .she just wants to make sure he gets some decent rest tonight. . .what's wrong with that?"  
  
Cordelia snorted at the naivete of her former boss, then retorted, "Hello! Buffy's kind of vulnerable right now, what with Joyce having died less than a month back, Riley's oh so poignant departure still in the recent past, and not to mention a certain family member of yours declaring himself her eternal love. . .? Hard to imagine Buffy being more stressed than she is now, and her being alone with a rather cute guy who just saved her ass. . .can you say 'Spontaneous Hot Sex Moment'?"  
  
Angel stared at Cordelia, then began laughing softly, visibly restraining himself to keep from laughing loud enough to bring everyone in the house rushing over to see what the problem was. Cordelia stared daggers at him until he composed himself and managed to reply, "I'm sorry, Cordelia. . .I'm not running Wesley down. . .God knows he's shown that desirable women can find him attractive. . .but Buffy? She's still got a lot of issues with him, and she's never truly fallen for anyone who couldn't clear out your average biker bar by himself. . .including your ex, who has saved her ass on multiple occasions. I'm sorry, but I just don't see it." He looked over at his English friend and smiled just a little before concluding, "Besides, Wesley is an honorable man. . .he wouldn't take advantage of Buffy when she was vulnerable like that."  
  
Cordelia smiled involuntarily, then sobered and replied, "Probably not. . .but I wouldn't lean on that hope too hard, Angel. . .Wesley's a good guy, but he's still a guy. . .and you should know better than anyone that guys can slip."  
  
Angel winced, then looked over at Buffy, who outwardly looked normal. * I hope you're wrong, Cordelia. . .because I can't see that leading to anything good * Dismissing the matter from his mind, he sipped at his wine, waiting for the others to get their things together for departure.  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
Wesley followed Buffy into the house, then turned to his left and shuddered involuntarily: he had heard the whole story of how Buffy had found Joyce dead, and of the horrid aftermath. Wesley had never met Joyce Summers, but he respected the job she had done in raising Buffy, and he had heard enough stories to make it clear that she had strong streaks of bravery and dedication that she had passed down to both of her daughters.  
  
Oblivious of Wesley's musings, Buffy turned back to him and commented, "I'm staying in Mo-. . .the master bedroom." Wesley caught her slip and saw the flash of pain cross her face before she composed herself and continued, "So you get to sleep in my room. . .hope all of the girly stuff in there isn't a problem for you."  
  
Wesley smiled wanly and replied, "Buffy, for a good night's rest in a soft bed, I could put up with far more than a few items of 'girly stuff', believe me." He looked at her and quietly added, "Buffy, thank you again for your generosity."  
  
Buffy smiled back at him, and Wesley was surprised to see her blush slightly as she replied, "All part of the service for you hero types. . .would you like some tea before you turn in?"  
  
Wesley frowned, then responded, "I'm not really in the mood for tea. . .you wouldn't happen to have any brandy, would you? A bad habit I picked up from Virginia. . .it helps me sleep."  
  
Buffy smiled and nodded, commenting, "There are worse habits to pick up. . .go on upstairs and I'll bring it up to you."  
  
Wesley smiled and nodded back, adding, "Thank you, Buffy," before heading up the stairs and entering Buffy's room. He sat in one of the chairs near the bed, and was looking at the various parts of the room with a look of visible fascination on his face when Buffy walked in carrying a bottle of brandy and two glasses. She smiled at his expression and commented, "It's just a room, Wesley. . .hardly worth getting all caught up in."  
  
Wesley blinked, then turned to Buffy and replied, "Sorry. . .it's just that I've heard so much about the things that have happened in this room over the years. . .it's hard not to think about it."  
  
"It's a little less fascinating when you have to live it, Wesley." Buffy's voice sounded bitter, and Wesley flinched. Buffy saw the reaction and realized the tone she had used and immediately added, "God, Wesley. . .I didn't mean to bite your head off like that. . .you didn't mean any harm by it."  
  
Wesley shook his head and replied, "No, Buffy. . .that was thoughtless of me." He looked at her calmly and added, "Buffy. . .you have done so much as the Slayer, lived such a fascinating life. . .that it is easy to forget that you are a human being with feelings and doubts just like the rest of us, even with tragedies like the one that brought us together recently to remind me of it. I've added to your pain in the past through my inexperience and. . .ineptitude, and I regret doing so again by thoughtlessness."  
  
Buffy sat in the chair across from Wesley and smiled at him, commenting, "You didn't look very inexperienced or inept out there tonight, Wesley." Wesley smiled, acknowledging the compliment as Buffy continued, "As for the other stuff. . .water under the bridge. You've been doing a good job looking out for Angel and Cordelia, and I like Gunn too. . .they're lucky to have you." She shook her head and commented, "If the man sitting in this room with me was the one who showed up in Sunnydale two years ago, I would have had a hell of a time justifying freezing him out. . .I still might have done it, but I would have been wrong, my loyalty to Giles aside. I'm sorry everything went the way it did. . .but you clearly benefited from it, and I'm glad for you."  
  
Wesley was silent for a long moment, visibly overcome by Buffy's words. Searching for a way to regain his composure with some dignity, his eyes fell on the contents of Buffy's hands. He raised an eyebrow and commented, "You brought two glasses."  
  
Buffy smiled shyly and replied, "Yeah. . .I'm still a little wound up from the whole nearly getting squished by a demon thing, and if you need brandy to get to sleep, it seemed to me that you probably aren't quite ready to drop off yet. . .and you won't be going back to L.A. until tomorrow evening, anyway. . .will you sit up and talk with me while the brandy kicks in? It's been a long time since I just sat down and talked to a friend, without the subject being insane goddesses, or obsessed vampires, or crap like that in general. . .would I be imposing on you?"  
  
Wesley smiled genuinely at Buffy and responded, "Of course you wouldn't be imposing. . .I could do with talking about something other than the line of duty for once, too." He reached for the brandy, asking, "Shall I pour?"  
  
  
. . .to be continued  
  
  
  
As always, comments are welcomed and desired  
  



	2. Part II

Summary: Buffy, Angel, and their friends are forced to join forces to deal with a menace, and Buffy's observations of Wesley cause her to come to an unexpected conclusion.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters portrayed here, they remain the property of their respective owners/creators.  
  
Rating: PG-13, for themes and language.  
  
Time Frame: Starting three weeks after "The Body." (spoiler warning, everyone).  
  
Archiving: Be my guest, but e-mail me (eilandesq@aol.com) to let me know. . .I like to know where stuff I write ends up and I might want to see what else you've got.  
  
  
  
RESIDUAL DUTIES  
  
Part II  
  
  
Wesley sat and listened to Buffy as she talked about her recent classroom experiences, sipping on his second glass of brandy and watching her in fascinated silence. When he had worked with her in Sunnydale, he had become all too familiar with how Buffy's eyes broadcast her emotions; unfortunately, the emotion he had seen there was almost always anger or contempt, which had hurt him more than he had ever admitted to anyone, even Angel. This was a different experience: Buffy's eyes shone with curiosity, fascination, and even amusement, and Wesley could feel the warm emotions washing over him like a temperate evening breeze, relaxing him even more than the brandy was doing. He leaned forward slightly in his seat, then grunted in pain as a certain group of muscles in his upper back decided to remind him just how thoroughly he had abused them earlier that night.  
  
Buffy was on her feet and at his side in an instant, calling out in a worried tone, "Wesley! Are you all right. . .is it your wound?"  
  
Wesley winced and shook his head, replying, "No. . .that's pretty much completely healed. . .the wonders of modern medicine." He smiled wanly, then continued, "Unfortunately, the period of convalescence it required has left me somewhat out of condition, and swinging that mace about seems to have strained some muscles in my back and shoulders. . .I just need some rest."  
  
Buffy visibly exhaled, looking relieved, then frowned and responded, "What you need is a good back rub. . .I know better than most people how annoying tweaked back muscles can be." She stepped behind Wesley's chair and ordered, "Lean forward a little, Wesley."  
  
Wesley was surprised, but obeyed the instruction, wincing again as the muscles protested. He felt Buffy lean forward and dig her extremely strong fingers into the offending muscles. He gasped, then sighed as the Slayer's pointed attack on the problem areas produced very welcome results. As relaxed as he was becoming, Wesley's mind was still working, and a small voice in the back of his head whispered * She's never been this close to you before *   
  
Wesley frowned at the random traitorous thought, then realized that it was true. Buffy was leaning in very close to him: he could feel the heat of her body, and the subtle scent she was wearing tickled his nostrils. Wesley felt himself relax even more from the pleasant stimuli. . .then tensed up abruptly as he realized the way his thoughts were going. * Shame on you. . .Buffy invites you into her home, treats you with compassion and generosity, and this is how you thank her. . . *   
  
Caught up in his shame, Wesley was startled when Buffy chuckled and commented, "Well, this isn't working. . .you're more tense than ever. . .hardly a compliment to my formerly magic hands, Wesley." Wesley flushed, but Buffy failed to comment on it as she continued, "I guess we'll have to attack this problem from a different angle."  
  
Wesley blinked in confusion as Buffy stepped from behind him, then climbed onto his chair from the front, straddling his hips while kneeling and reaching over behind him to continue to massage his back and shoulders as she whispered, "There. . .that's right. . .much better way to attack the problem."  
  
If the moments before had been distracting, this was sheer torture. Buffy was leaning directly over Wesley's right shoulder as she kneaded the muscles in his back and shoulders with little apparent effort, and where his awareness of her heat and scent had been subtle before, they were now overwhelming. Her breasts were now brushing slightly against his chest, increasing the incendiary nature of the moment. Wesley felt sweat trickle down his brow and his back, and it took every ounce of grit within him to swallow hard and comment in a strangled tone, "Ah, Buffy. . .I'm not sure how this. . .position helps you deal with my tense muscles."  
  
Buffy leaned back, and Wesley could see a glint of mischief in her eyes as she seemed to ponder the question, then replied, "You know. . .I don't think it really does." Wesley blinked again in confusion as Buffy directed a predatory smile at him and added, "Though it is really the best position to do this from." She rocked back slightly, resting her posterior on his upper thighs, then pulled him down into a ferocious kiss.  
  
Wesley's thoughts were in utter chaos, and for fully twenty seconds he didn't give a damn. Buffy had apparently learned a thing or two about kissing over the years, and Virginia had taught him a thing or two about the practice during the time they had been together. Their mouths remained locked while each pulled the other into a tight embrace. It was only after they broke apart for a moment and stared into each other's eyes for a long, heated moment that Wesley's instincts kicked in: his first impulse was to shove Buffy away from him in complete panic, but he knew deep down that treating her in that way would be one of the few unforgivable things he could do in that moment. He froze, but Buffy saw the raw, primal terror in his eyes and threw herself away from him as if she had been burned. Wesley stared as she began babbling, "Omigod, Wesley. . .I forgot. . .Faith. . .I'm reminding you of her and what she did to you. . .God, how could I have been so thoughtless. . .I' m so sor-"  
  
"Buffy!" The look of naked guilt on Buffy's face brought Wesley to his senses, and his own sudden guilt gave him the further composure he needed to calm himself and call out, "Buffy. . .look at me."  
  
Buffy complied, her eyes visibly tearing up as she looked at Wesley as he locked eyes with her-proper form would have involved standing up and placing his hands on her shoulders, but certain involuntary physical responses had temporarily rendered that an extremely bad idea-and continued, "Buffy. . .I would never associate what Faith did to me with you under any circumstances. . .even in the days when I know you held me in contempt, I never had any cause to believe that you would commit a breach of morality that remotely approached what Faith proved herself capable of. Even now, when I know that she's struggling to redeem herself, I would be terrified to be in a room alone with her. . .Buffy, I'd trust you with my life without regret or hesitation, and I can't ever conceive of feeling differently."  
  
Buffy closed her eyes momentarily, silently accepting Wesley's compliment and implied reassurance, and when she opened her eyes her expression had changed from guilt to open curiosity as she asked, "So what was the problem, then? I'm not the world's greatest expert with this kind of thing, but it sure seemed like you were kissing back there for a little bit." She blinked, then assumed a vulnerable look as she asked, "Don't you find me attractive, Wesley?"  
  
Wesley blinked, then caught the glint of mischief that had reappeared in her eyes. He relaxed, realizing that an honest reply was unlikely to traumatize her, then retorted, "Buffy. . .you were sitting in my lap. . .you know damned well what the answer to that question is." Buffy flushed, though she also smiled softly, and Wesley continued, "That isn't the issue. . .the problem is that I believed that I was about to do something that you would find unforgivable. . .and that did terrify me, Buffy."  
  
Buffy walked towards Wesley, who tensed momentarily before Buffy sat down in the chair across from him and sighed before responding, "Wesley. . .I'm an adult, and I certainly behaved in a way that was pretty much guaranteed to produce the reaction you had. I've been with three men in my life, and every time was because I wanted to be with him, later unpleasantness aside. I wouldn't have done what I did if I didn't want to sleep with you, Wesley. . .whatever my other faults, I'm not a tease."  
  
"I never said that you were, Buffy," replied Wesley, speaking more confidently as the emotional tension of the moment faded a bit. "However, I do think that the stress of recent events may have caused you to react in a way that is completely out of character for you and that might cause you to do something that you'd regret later." He blinked, then looked at Buffy intently as he asked, "Buffy. . .answer me truthfully: before tonight, did even ever entertain even the most fleeting thought about me as a potential romantic prospect?"  
  
Buffy hesitated, then squirmed in her seat for several seconds before giving Wesley a dirty look and muttering, "All right. .. I haven't. . .except for wondering what Cordelia saw in you and having to admit that you were rather easy on the eyes." Wesley smiled slightly at Buffy's grudging admission as she continued, "But so what? I can't suddenly realize something like that? I am the Slayer, Wesley. . .intuition is part of the package, you know."  
  
Wesley frowned, then replied, "Intuition is a marvelous tool, Buffy, but it is not foolproof, particularly since it can be hard for you to objectively reason out where it has taken you." He paused, thinking of how best to word his suspicions, then continued, "Buffy. . .I suspect your sudden attraction to me is your way of acting out an attraction you have for someone else."  
  
Buffy blinked, hard, and Wesley drew back ever so slightly as the anger he was so familiar with flared up in her eyes. She glared at him, then replied, "It always comes back to Giles, doesn't it? You wouldn't believe the gossip I had to put up with back at Sunnydale High. . .you spend time with an older man, and suddenly he's a pervert and I'm a slut. Well, listen up. . .I have never been attracted to Giles: he's a wonderful man, and I'd be really dead a dozen times over if he hadn't come through for me over the years, but I don't want to have sex with him. . .period. He's been more of a father to me than that bastard gallivanting around Europe ever was." She exhaled sharply, then reacted as Wesley seemed about to say something: "And if you even think about saying you think of me as a daughter, I'll-"  
  
"Please, Buffy. . .it would be best for my peace of mind if you didn't finish that sentence." Wesley's voice sounded pained, and Buffy blinked and went silent as Wesley continued, "I was about to say that I'm sure Giles wouldn't be offended by your comments, and that while it would be presumptuous of me to say that I looked upon you as a daughter, it was my honor to work with you, both in the past and tonight, and that I would be further honored if you someday thought of me as just another one of your friends who helps you, as you do Willow and Xander." Buffy blinked, then smiled as Wesley continued, "However, it was not Giles I was speaking of."  
  
Buffy frowned in puzzlement, then visibly began mulling over a list of names in her head. Wesley tensed as she flinched, then glared at him with more intensity than she had the moment before. Wesley squirmed as Buffy whispered in a dangerous tone: "Wesley. . .it would be best if you didn't utter the name that I think you're thinking of."  
  
Wesley straightened in his seat and met Buffy's glare without flinching as he replied, "I'm sorry, Buffy. . .but I owe it to you to tell you what I'm thinking, and if you believe you need to respond in a punitive manner to my candor, so be it." He paused, then continued, "Buffy. . .there was a time less than two years ago when, if given the choice between trusting me and trusting Spike, you would have swallowed hard and chosen Spike. . .isn't that true?"  
  
Buffy blinked, then looked away from Wesley as she whispered, "That's pretty harsh, Wesley."  
  
Wesley felt a pang of guilt at Buffy's reaction, but he pressed on, "It's true though, isn't it Buffy?"  
  
Buffy was silent for a moment, then looked up and commented, "Well. . .I wasn't worried that you might show up and kill me and my friends in our sleep. . .but other than that, yeah." She visibly regained her composure and snapped, "So what? That was then and this is now."  
  
Wesley nodded, then elaborated, "So. . .I'm someone who you held in utmost contempt in times past, who you saw as a threat to your well being and to that of those you love. Thanks to later events, you feel differently now, and have decided I am now to be considered a friend and an ally. . .and, as of tonight, someone you have romantic interest in. . .Buffy, do I have to say it?"  
  
A look of revulsion crossed Buffy's face, and she got to her feet and began pacing. Wesley waited in silence for a moment until Buffy turned back to him and snapped, "Excuse me. . .I don't know why I have to keep saying this. . .I'm not attracted to Spike! He's evil, he just KIDNAPPED me and chained me up not so long ago, and I don't know how many ways I have to say this. . .I don't want him!"  
  
"I'm not saying you want to be with him, Buffy. . .at least as things stand. . .that just shows you have common sense." Wesley's tone was calm, and Buffy visibly relaxed as Wesley continued, "But I know you've read Shakespeare. . .does 'the lady doth protesteth too much' ring a bell?" He saw the anger flaring up in her eyes again and pressed on: "Buffy, you wouldn't be quite this upset if there was absolutely nothing there. . .if there was, your reaction would have been laughter or simple contempt. . .not this level of anger. Buffy. . .evil is seductive: that's one of the reasons it keeps popping up regardless of our best efforts to eliminate it. From all reports, Spike is physically very attractive and can be quite charming. . .it's only natural that on some level you would be attracted to him, even as you were appalled and disgusted by it."  
  
Buffy shuddered, then asked, "All right. . .assuming that I buy this crap, what does that have to do with me trying to seduce you tonight?"  
  
Wesley sighed, then responded, "Buffy. . .I suspect that in the back of your mind somewhere, I'm a safe alternative to Spike. I'm 'reformed' in your eyes, you trust me not to betray you, and you find me at least somewhat attractive in the abstract. . .which makes me a rather acceptable alternative to Spike with all of his baggage at a time when you're feeling alone and vulnerable, and in need of something to chase the bad feelings away."  
  
Buffy blinked, then walked over and sat down again. Wesley waited for several seconds, then Buffy looked up at him and quietly asked, "Would that be so bad? We're both unattached, we're friends. . .would a night together, and maybe more nights in the future, be such a terrible thing for us? I've tried the committed relationship thing, and it hasn't really worked out for me. . .maybe I need a change."  
  
Wesley looked at her, then shrugged slightly as he replied, "Maybe you do, Buffy. . .but not tonight, and not for these reasons." He frowned, then asked her, "Buffy. . .Spike has claimed that he can change-"  
  
Buffy's tone was harsh and dismissive: "He can't. . .he won't."  
  
"But what if he does, Buffy? This is Sunnydale. . .stranger things have happened." Wesley's tone was implacable, and Buffy was drawn involuntarily to listen as he continued, "Suppose he somehow manages to come through with that one grand gesture that convinces you once and for all that he has changed, at a time when you're feeling as vulnerable as you are tonight or even more so? Buffy, I don't want to be a precedent for future behavior that I know you'd regret. . .if I owe you any residual duty from my time as your Watcher, I owe you this."  
  
Buffy frowned at him, then looked into his eyes and asked, "And if I feel the same about you when I wake up tomorrow, or next week, or next month. . .should I just write it off as repressed Spike-lust and forget about it?"  
  
Wesley flushed slightly, but he gathered himself and replied, "In that case, I'd be willing to concede that I am-in the vernacular of your country-'full of it', and I would certainly be most interested in further discussions of this topic, preferably over dinner by soft candlelight and accompanied by champagne and flowers." He smiled softly at the glint in Buffy's eyes and concluded, "But we will have to wait and see about that. . .I frankly doubt that I could be so fortunate. In the meantime. . .friends?"  
  
Buffy stood up, then walked over to Wesley and kissed him very softly on the lips before stepping back and replying, "Always." She turned and called out, "Good night, Wesley," closing the door behind her.  
  
Wesley looked at the closed door for several minutes in silence before sighing. * The price of honor * He laughed self-deprecatingly and reached for the bottle of brandy that Buffy had left behind. . .it would take a little more help than usual for him to sleep soundly this night.  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
They were chatting quietly over tea in the living room when the knock came at the door. Buffy answered it, and Angel, Cordelia and Gunn greeted Buffy and walked in. Wesley had risen to meet his friends and co-workers, and Cordelia immediately noticed that Wesley looked far more relaxed and at ease than she could remember him being since he broke up with Virginia. She shot a look at Angel, who glanced over at Wesley and noticed that his friend did seem a bit more upbeat than before. Cordelia and Angel looked at each other, Cordelia's eyes shouting "See!", while Angel's looked confused.  
  
Buffy picked up on the by-play immediately and asked, "What's with you two?"  
  
Angel blinked, then looked uncomfortable as he began, "Well-"  
  
"Did you and Wesley do it together?" Never one for tact, Cordelia's concern and curiosity produced a predictable result that caused Angel to blink and Gunn to shake his head and comment, "You do say what's on your mind, don't you?"  
  
"It's her way." Buffy's reply was sardonic in tone, but the amused glint in her eyes softened the comment somewhat as she continued, "But she's way off. . .Wesley and I are just friends. . .good friends." She turned to her former Watcher and invited, "Isn't that right, Wesley?"  
  
"Absolutely." Wesley was relieved, though subliminally disappointed, at the firmness of Buffy's response. He walked over next to Buffy and continued, "Buffy, thank you for your hospitality."  
  
The Slayer walked over and grasped Wesley's hand as she leaned up and kissed him tenderly on the cheek, replying, "Thank you for keeping me company last night." She released his hand, and Cordelia noted the subtle flush that appeared on his cheeks as he nodded to the others and headed out the door. She looked suspiciously at Buffy as the others thanked Buffy and followed Wesley, and she shook her head as she turned to leave, knowing that something out of the ordinary had gone on in that house in the last day, but that she probably would never know what it was.  
  
Buffy stood at the door and watched them drive off into the darkness. Her life was as uncertain as ever, but Wesley had given her a lot to think about. With that thought, she went inside and closed the door, thoughts of romance and duty temporarily sublimated to a waiting English paper.  
  
  
  
  
As always, comments are welcomed and desired  
  



End file.
